The present invention relates generally to an information retrieval system, method, and program and more specifically to a flexible information retrieval system, method, and program for receiving entries from a user such as search keywords, and displaying search results retrieved on the basis of these search keywords to direct the desired search results to the user.
In recent years, the amount of information has increased explosively along with the spread of the network society, and it is difficult to locate desired information in the large amount of information available. Among Web search systems are those in which keywords are used to narrow the search conditions. For example, in Google (registered trademark), dates and times can be entered in “search options” to further narrow search results.